


Maybe, Maybe, Yes.

by pameytilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Character Study, Fluff, Introspection, Leadership, One Shot, headcannons, post s4 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: You don't think he understands what you mean, that you're just being introspective, that you'll probably never be a leader and you try to tell him so, but he shruggs of your protests airily. "You sell yourself too short." He says, mustache bristling, "You'd make a fine leader one day."





	Maybe, Maybe, Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters nor their universe. No profit is made.   
> All mistakes are my own, it's like half past midnight and I'm very tired.

You're watching Keith flail around as leader when you think that you'd do it a different way. Not better, you don't think, but different. Maybe you wouldn't split up the team, or take so many risks. Maybe. Not that it matters, you think, because it's not like you'll ever be leader.

But then, then Keith leaves Voltron, and it shakes something deep down inside of you, because you don't really want him to leave and maybe you do care about him. (You think that maybe you cared too much, maybe not enough.) But whatever you feel or don't feel still doesnt change that Keith's gone.

Shiro takes his place as leader, and you find yourself missing Keith. Missing that ease you had as teamates. Once, in what feels like another lifetime, another universe, Keith admitted to you that you were his stability. That he relied on you, that you kept him sane. You watch Shiro, and you think of that. You think of how it was at the begining, and how you all relied on him and garnered around him for support. It's different now.

Shiro is strong, he represents a unified force, the perfect soldior. The universe loves him.

You're the right hand man. The Red Lion's pilot. It's your job to support, and play second in command. You think you do a good job, or good enough. But, says the little voice inside of you, Coran, or the parasite, portrayed you as "Loverboy Lance" and maybe he was right, maybe that's all you are. The team flirt. This is a war for the universe. Maybe good enough, isn't enough.

You keep in contact with Keith. He calls you everynight just to talk. Mostly you discuss missions and stuff, but sometimes the conversation strays. Tears have been shed, and you feel greatful that Keith trusts you enough to cry openly. You cry too, just because you trust him too.  
But it's one night that Keith makes an off-hand remark. "I think you'd make a good leader though. Better than I was anyway." That truly makes you think.   
Maybe you would make a good leader. Maybe you could be a good leader.

It's all just introspection, but you begin to watch Shiro more closely, more analyticaly. You watch his moves and see his choices and think of what you would have done differently. You find that you're more cautious, less willing to jump headfirst into action than Keith, but more so than Shiro.

You mention what you're doing to Coran, who nods in aproval. "Good idea. It might be useful one day." he says. You don't think he understands what you mean, that you're just being introspective, that you'll probably never be a leader and you try to tell him so, but he shruggs of your protests airily. "You sell yourself too short." He says, mustache bristling, "You'd make a fine leader one day."

You carry on like this for months, and you start offering more and more input to Shiro in battle (and to your surprise most of it turns out well.) "Well done Lance!" Shiro says after a particularly good battle. "That was some quick thinking back there." It makes you smile, because you do contribute something good, maybe you're more than good enough.

But, one day. Shiro's hurt. And they need the Black Lion. "Lance." says Shiro, "Go." And you stare at him in shock, unclear of what he means. "Take my place."

You're unaware that you've started running, your brain going a thousand miles a second and it doesn't stop until you're sat in the Black Lion's cockpit.

You inhale and put your hands on the controls. The surfaces light up, you can feel Black on your fingertips, spreading inwards feeding ideas into you, like Blue had done so long ago.  
You exhale. 

"Right. Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, after Lance takes Black, Allura takes Red and maybe Lotor(?) Or someone else takes Blue.   
> Maybe not Lotor, though he is the most likely candidate at the moment.   
> But this'll probably be an au or something. I just really like the idea of Black Paladin Lance. 
> 
> My Tumblr is @pink-berries if you want it.


End file.
